1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power generation, distribution and processing systems and in particular to a transient ride-through or load leveling power generation and distribution system.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional power generation and distribution systems are configured to maximize the specific hardware used. In the case of a conventional turbogenerator, for example, the output or bus voltage varies with the speed of the turbine engine. In such systems, the turbine speed must be regulated to control the output or bus voltage, making it less efficient.
The assignee of the present disclosure has designed and developed efficient microturbines for a myriad of applications including power grid and stand-alone applications, to name a few. While these microturbines yield very low emissions and high thermal efficiency, they may have a slow transient response to certain load changes.
A power generation system is disclosed. In one embodiment, the power generation system includes a turbogenerator that includes a motor/generator and a turbine coupled to a common shaft and generates AC power. A first power converter is coupled to the turbogenerator and a DC bus and converts the AC power to DC power on the DC bus. A second power converter is coupled to the DC bus and is couple-able to a load. The second power converter converts the DC power on the DC bus to an output power for coupling to the load. Also coupled to the DC bus are a battery and a capacitor to stabilize a DC voltage on the DC bus during load changes. The power generation system further includes a power controller coupled to the turbogenerator and the first and second power converters. The power controller regulates a speed of the turbine, independent of the DC voltage on the DC bus.
Other embodiments are disclosed and claimed herein.